Wish Right Now
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: Dean makes a wish. Is it for the best?


**Wish Right Now**

"Say what?" Dean asked as Cas moved to stand in front of him. Cas had just said something that he really didn't believe. That angel really needed to learn to make things clearer when he said them.

"I have gained a new power. It only works once, so I have to make it count." Cas said. Dean sighed.

"What kind of good for nothing power is that?" Dean asked.

"I can grant one prayer request." Cas said. Dean looked at him strange.

"What's a "prayer request"? Dean asked. Cas sighed.

"It's a wish." Cas said. "I can grant you anything, but once its made, I can't take it back." Cas said. Dean nodded his head.

"So, there's billions of people in the world…and your using your one time only power on me?" He asked. Cas nodded his head. "That's cool and all."

"What is your wish?" Cas asked. Dean sat there for a moment, trying to think.

"I wanna see what it would be like if I went to college instead of Sam." Dean said. Cas nodded his head.

"If I send you on this "vision quest" or whatever the term is for it, you have to stay on it until it's complete. No leaving in the middle of it." Cas said. Dean nodded his head.

"Let's get this show on the road." He said. Cas touched his pointer and middle fingers of his right hand to Dean's forehead. There was a bright light and that's the last thing Dean remembered.

"Baby?" Someone asked. Dean opened his eyes and squinted against the sunlight. "Are you okay?"

"Oh god." Dean whispered. "What happened?"

"Someone hit you with a Frisbee." The woman said. "I was so worried about you." She hugged him. That's when Dean realized who was hugging him.

"Lisa?" He asked. She looked at him.

"You seemed surprised to see me." She said. "Are you okay?" She asked. She touched a gash on his forehead. He hissed and pulled back. "Ben! Go get me the first aid kit! Your dad hurt himself!" Lisa yelled.

"I thought you said he wasn't mine." Dean said. Lisa looked at him strange.

"I've never told you that." Lisa said. "Remember, we met in college, got married, and had Ben." She said. Dean was confused. College?

"Here mommy." Ben said, handing Lisa a first aid kit. She grabbed Dean's arm and forced him to lay back against a blanket. He noticed a picnic basket sitting there. Lisa went about cleaning out his cut and putting a band-aid on it. Dean hissed again.

"There." Lisa said, kissing his band-aid covered forehead. "All better." She said with a smile. "Nurse Winchester makes everything all better."

"Nurse?" Dean asked. The Lisa he knew was a yoga instructor, not a nurse. Then what the hell had he gone to college for anyway?

"Yeah Dean, I'm a nurse. What, next you're gonna forget that you teach American History at the high school?" She said.

"I'm a teacher?" Dean asked. What the hell had happened to his life? When did he become Mister Brady?

"That's it." She said, grabbing Dean's arm and pulling him to his feet. "We're going to the hospital."

"I don't need a hospital." Dean said. Lisa pulled him over the car that set in the driveway, a shiny silver Toyota Prius. Dean was in shock. Where the hell was his Impala? And where the hell was Sam?

"You're going." Lisa said. Dean removed his arm from her hold and spun her around to kiss her.

"Do you think I need to go now?" He asked her. She stood there for a moment, her eyes closed. Finally, she sighed.

"It goes against my better judgment, but I guess you're okay for now." She said. Dean smiled at her and then looked back at Ben. He'd gotten big since the last time he had seen him. It'd only been a year or two, but still.

"Hey, have you seen Sam?" Dean asked Lisa. She looked at him strange.

"Who's Sam?" She asked.

"My brother." Dean said. Lisa still looked confused.

"You don't have a brother." She said. "At least not one that _I _know of." She added. Dean was the confused one now. She didn't know about Sam? What the hell?

"I think I'm gonna go lay down for a bit." Dean said, walking to the house. It was a different one than the last time he had been here. It wasn't the beautiful gated community with the creepy changeling children of Cicero that it had been the last time. This was a very elegant home on the lake.

"Are you sure you don't need me to take you to the hospital?" She asked.

"I'm sure." Dean said. "Just quit buggin' me." He whispered under his breath. He walked into the house to be greeted by numerous pictures of him, Lisa, and Ben, or any combination of the three. There were pictures of baseball games and parties. There were family gatherings and his and Lisa's wedding. He couldn't believe that he had finally settled down and had a family. But what bugged him more than anything was the fact that there were no pictures of John or Sam. There were a couple of Mary here and there, but none of his other two family members.

Dean climbed the stairs and walked past a couple rooms. There was Ben's room, which had baseball cards and Transformers spread all over the floor, then there was a beautifully decorated guest room. He finally found his and Lisa's room. He walked around the room for a bit, trying to find something that would help him figure out what the hell was going on here. He opened up the large walk-in closet and found a shoebox sitting high up on a shelf. Dean, not quite being as tall as Sam, had to stand on a chair to grab it. What he found inside shocked him.

There were newspaper clippings that had talked about a "killer" being arrested for mutilating the corpse of a dead woman, only to escape custody with his "side kick", a teenage boy with long hair. There was a police record that he had found, the arrest record of a "Sammy Hagar", who had been arrested on several occasions for breaking and entering, battery, assault, impersonating a police officer, credit card fraud, and a whole list of other charges that didn't exactly stay within the United States.

"Sam, what the hell have you been up to?" Dean asked as he sat down on the bed with the box. At the bottom of the box were a couple letters. They were all addressed to one Mr. Samuel M. Winchester, but they had no address on them, since Dean didn't know where to send them to. He read through them, each one making him more depressed than the last. He was begging Sam to not be mad at him for leaving, to forgive him for leaving, but he never sent them out, so he didn't know if Sam would forgive him or not.

"Babe?" Lisa asked. Dean looked up to see Lisa standing there. "What's that?" She asked. He stuffed the letters back into the box and shoved it underneath the bed.

"Nothing." He said, wiping at his eyes.

"Dean, you're scaring me." Lisa said. "Now talk to me right now or I swear I'm calling your best friend and having him knock you out again so I can take you to the hospital." Dean sighed and sat there for a moment. He then stood and walked towards the door. "Where are you going now?" She asked.

"I have to find them." Dean said. Lisa grabbed his arm.

"Find who?" Lisa asked.

"My brother and my dad." Lisa looked at him strange.

"You said that your dad's dead." Lisa said. "You said he died not long after your mom died."

"As far as I know, he's still alive." Dean said. "And I have to find them."

"Did you finish packing the salt rounds?" John asked Sam as they packed for their next hunt. Sam silently nodded his head. "And the silver bullets?" Sam nodded again. John patted his shoulder. "You're a good son Sammy." He said.

"Thank you sir." Sam said as he stuffed the rest of his stuff into his bag. John sighed and took his stuff out to the Impala. Sam looked around their motel room one last time before walking out after his dad. "Where are we going next?" Sam asked.

"Indiana." John said. "There are some rumors of some shape shifters setting up shop in a town called Cicero. We're going to investigate." He said. Sam nodded his head and went to put his stuff in the trunk. There was a picture in the trunk that looked like it had been torn. John was holding a younger Sam, but there looked like there should have been someone next to them, but it had been torn off. Sam always wondered what had happened to it, but he didn't know, and he was afraid to ask John. Whenever he asked them about the guy named Dean in his journal, John would storm off and come back drunker than ever.

"Do we get a break after this hunt?" Sam asked.

"We'll see son." John said. They got into the car and headed towards Cicero.

Dean set in the local library, going over newspaper articles and news reels. They were all talking about a serial killer father/son pair that somehow managed to get out of jail every time they were grabbed, but no one ever seemed to know what they exactly looked like. All footage usually mysteriously disappeared. It was driving Dean crazy. That's when he decided to make a phone call. He got out his cell phone and was shocked to see that the number he was looking for wasn't in it. He dialed it from memory and brought it to his ear. It rang a bit before someone finally answered.

"Yeah?" The gruff voice asked.

"Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Who the hell's this?" Bobby asked. "If it's a telemarketer, I will hunt down your sorry ass and fill it with buckshot." He added.

"It's me." Dean said. "It's Dean." Bobby got quiet.

"Dean…Winchester?" He asked.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"How dare you call here?" Bobby yelled. "After what you did? Just leaving your little brother vulnerable to attack because you wanted your own life."

"What?" Dean asked. "I didn't leave Sam!" He yelled. Someone looked over at him and glared. He gave a sheepish smile before moving behind a bookcase and whispering again. "I didn't leave him."

"That's not what John is telling us." Bobby said. "You left him in the middle of a hunt and he got hurt. Aren't you just the best big brother ever?" With that, he hung up. Dean was going to call again, but he knew that if he did, Bobby might actually go through with his telemarketer threat. That's when someone walked into the library that gathered several people's attention. He was a younger looking man, his eyes hidden behind a thick wall of brown hair. He carried a bag on his shoulder and kept looking down at the ground, like he was afraid that he was going to step on something wrong. He seemed closed in on himself, trying to keep away from other people. Dean walked from behind the bookcase and ran into him, knocking the kid to the floor. The laptop that was in his bag slid out of it and hit another bookcase.

"I'm so sorry!" Dean said, offering the kid his hand. He backed away from Dean and quickly grabbed his laptop and ran away. Dean was confused. He slowly followed the kid to a quiet room, where he was isolated from the rest of the library. He booted up the laptop and began to work on it while Dean watched from a distance. Finally, he went to the door and knocked. The kid jumped up and his hand instantly went to a small pocket knife. It looked familiar…it was the same one that Sam had gotten him for his 30th birthday.

"Hey kid." Dean said as he walked closer. The kid backed away. "I just wanna talk to you. I'm not gonna hurt you." He held his hands up in surrender. "What's your name?" The kid didn't answer. "Can you talk?" He asked. The kid nodded his head. "Then just tell me your name."

"Sam." The kid whispered. Dean's heart stopped beating for a moment. It was Sam?

"Winchester?" He asked, hoping that it was really him. The kid, Sam, looked up at him from behind his bangs.

"Yea." He whispered. Dean ran forward and hugged him. Sam began to freak out. He pushed Dean against the wall, grabbed his laptop, and took off running. Dean followed him outside.

"Hey wait!" Dean yelled. "Sammy stop!" He yelled. The kid stopped and turned back to look at him.

"It's Sam." He said. "Only my dad can call me Sammy."

"It's me, your brother." Dean said. Sam backed away from him.

"I don't have a brother." Sam said. "Well, I do have a half-brother, but he doesn't live with us. He lives with his mom. But you, you aren't my brother. You can't be." Sam said. Dean was shocked at what he heard. "Now please just leave me alone." Sam said. He began to walk back towards the Impala. John was walking to do his research, Sam got the car.

"See, that car, that's my baby." Dean said. Sam looked over at the Impala then back at Dean. "She's a '67 Chevy Impala. John…Dad, bought her in Lawrence in '73 from Sal Moriarty. He gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday. Don't you remember? We drove to the Statefair Grounds to go see Kansas that night. Remember?"

"That's not true." Sam said. "I got the Impala for my sixteenth birthday. Dad took me to go see Aerosmith at the Staples Center that night. Then we went to the Sunset Strip and killed a…" He stopped himself. He forgot that this guy didn't know about hunting. He forgot since he was only ever around hunters. He was never around other people. "I mean that we went to the strip and got into my first strip club. Got my first lap dance and everything from a girl named Paris." Sam said.

"You killed a ghost, didn't you?" Dean asked.

"How do you know about that?" Sam asked, slowly backing up until he hit the Impala. Dean stood in front of him, near enough that Sam started to hyperventilate.

"What's the matter?" Dean asked, putting his hands on Sam's shoulders. Sam's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell over. Dean grabbed him and easily picked him up. He wasn't as muscular as he should be. He was actually quite underweight. "Hold on Sammy." Dean said. He put Sam into the backseat of the Impala and headed back to his and Lisa's house.

"Wait a minute!" Lisa yelled. "You're telling me that this is your brother?" She asked. Dean nodded his head as he placed a cold wash cloth on his forehead. "Where the hell did he come from?" She asked.

"Well, my dad and mom got drunk one night and decided…"

"Not that way." Lisa said, smacking Dean in the back of the head. "For as long as we've been married, you have not talked once about having a brother and you've always told me that your dad is dead. Now, amazingly, you have a little brother and your dad is alive and somewhere in town?" That's when Sam's phone began to ring. Dean picked it up from the coffee table and saw that it said "dad" on it. "Who is it?" Lisa asked.

"My dad." Dean said.

"Well, answer it." Lisa said, getting fed up with Dean.

"I can't." Dean said. "I don't know if he even still knows who I am."

"You're his son." Lisa said. "How could he forget you?" She asked. Dean sighed and pressed the talk button on the phone. He put it to his ear.

"Sammy, where are you?" John asked. "I've been looking for you for about an hour. You're not at the library like you're supposed to be." He said.

"Dad?" Dean asked. The other end got silent, a strange cold kind of silence that comes before the lion kills the antelope.

"Where is he?" John hissed. "Where is my son?"

"Dad, it's me." Dean said. "It's your son, Dean."

"I don't have a son named Dean." John said. "I have a son named Sam and a son named Adam, but I will never acknowledge a Dean as my son." John said. Dean looked heartbroken as he looked at Lisa. "Now give me back my son, or I swear to God I will hunt your sorry ass down and make you wish you had never taken him."

"Dad, just listen to me…" Dean began, but was cut off.

"Don't call me your dad." John hissed at him. "I'm not your dad." With that, he hung up. Dean looked over at Lisa, who was checking out Sam. She gently pushed his hair back from his forehead.

"What's wrong?" She asked Dean.

"I want you to take Ben and go someplace." Dean said. "I'll call you when it's safe. Just go." He said. Lisa looked scared now.

"Dean, what's going on?" She asked.

"Lisa, please." He said. Lisa went upstairs and got Ben. They left quickly, looking back at Dean as she ran out to the car. It took her forever to get Ben to get into the car, since he was admiring the beautiful paint job of the Impala. Dean turned his attention to Sam, who was still passed out on his couch.

"What happened to you?" He asked. This Sam was way more isolated than his own. Yeah, that would be good because he wouldn't be with Ruby at all hours of the night, but this Sam's level of weirdness scared him. It was sad to an extent. That's when Sam's eyes opened and he threw a punch at Dean, hitting him right in his eye.

"Get away from me!" Sam yelled. "My dad will kill you when he finds me. He always finds me." Sam said.

"Sam, I need you to listen to me." Dean said. "I am REALLY your brother. I have been and always will be, no matter what dad says to you. I don't know what happened to you to close you off from everyone and make you so scared, but I'm here now Sammy. Everything's going to be all right." He said.

"I said my. Name's. Sam!" He yelled. Dean went flying backwards then, hitting the wall. Obviously this Sam was still psychic, but John must trained him to use his powers more instead of suppressing them like Dean's Sam did. Dean got back to his feet as Sam made a dash for the front door. Dean grabbed his arm. "Don't touch me!" He yelled, tears in his eyes.

"What did he do to you?" Dean asked. "Sam, look at me! What did that ass do to you?" He asked.

"He did nothing to me." Sam said. "I'm a normal hunters son!" He let it slip. He covered his mouth and tried to back away from Dean, but Dean pulled him into a hug. He felt Sam's chest tighten with fear.

"It's okay Sam." Dean said. "You're going to be okay."

"Please." Sam cried. "Please just let me go."

"No Sam." Dean said. "You're my brother and I'm going to keep drilling that into your brain. I. Am. Your. Brother." He said. Sam shook his head no, tears streaming down his face.

"No." He said. "My brother left me to die. You're not my brother!" He said. Dean bit back the hatred he had towards John. How could he tell his own son that his brother hated him so much that he left him for dead? What kind of monster would do that?

"I would never do that Sammy." Dean said. "I swear to you that I would never do that. As long as I live, I would never leave you like that."

Sam had finally calmed down enough that Dean could go grab the shoebox that was in his and Lisa's room without having to completely worry that Sam was going to run off. He didn't stay too long though. He quickly grabbed it and went to the kitchen, where Sam was sitting with a coffee mug full of hot chocolate. He was swirling it, watching the marshmallows dance in the hot liquid. He set the box down in front of him and took of the lid, taking out everything that was in it. He came to a torn picture of him that had been attached to some picture that he remembered quite well.

"See this." Dean said, holding up the picture. "This was our only family picture that we took. Dad was hold you, you were fussy, and I just wanted to go back to bed because it was a Saturday and it was freakin' cold. Please tell me you remember?"

"That picture." Sam said, taking the torn piece from Dean. "It's in the trunk. I've asked dad about it once, but he wouldn't answer me."

"We're going to go get it, and I'll use it as the proof to show you that I'm your brother." Dean said. He grabbed Sam's hand, trying to get him out of whatever mind set he was in. Whatever it was, it was strong and was killing Dean on the inside.

They walked outside to the Impala, Dean's hand never letting go of Sam's. Sam tried to get out of his grasp, but Dean was always the stronger brother, no matter who was the better hunter. He walked with him to the trunk and unlocked it, finding the picture. He took the two torn halves and held them together, forming a picture. Sam stared at it before he looked up at Dean.

"You're…my brother?" He asked. Dean nodded.

"Now, I have some questions for you." Dean said, slamming the trunk and taking Sam back into the house. Suddenly, the world around him froze and Cas appeared. Dean had been thinking of how much he really, really wanted to talk to the freakin' angel, but Cas had mind reader powers as well, or only when it came to Dean.

"I don't like this." Dean said. "Sam's an isolated basket case. I don't like it one bit. Let me go back to my own."

"I can't." Cas said. "I told you when you made your wish that it would only end when its over. It's not over yet."

"Well, when is it supposed to be over?" Dean asked. Cas looked at Sam and sighed.

"You'll just see when you get there." He said. With that, he was gone yet again.

"Stupid fat ass angels!" Dean yelled. The world unfroze again and Dean walked with Sam into the house. "Now Sam, I want you to tell me everything that happened after I left for school." Dean said.

"Dad…he got mad. He drank quite a bit. We were out on this one hunt after he had been drinking, and I got hurt. So he isolated me from the rest of the world. I dropped out of school and took on odd jobs here and there. The only real human contact I had was demon possessed people and other hunters that he trusted. Other than that, all contact comes in the form of a supernatural creature." He said. Dean felt like crap right then. Poor Sam had been through hell all because he wanted his own life. John hadn't been that bad when Sam left. He hadn't locked Dean away from the rest of the world.

"I'm sorry." Dean said, touching Sam's wrist. Sam pulled back, like he had been burnt.

"Please don't touch me." Sam said. "I don't like to be touched."

"Sorry." Dean said, pulling his hand back. Sam set there, staring down at the table, like he was checking to see if there were any demons hiding in the pressed wood. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Sam." Dean said.

"It's okay I guess." Sam said. "I got away from Azazel by myself." He said. Dean looked at him strange.

"What?" He asked. Sam looked up at him.

"He was this mean demon." Sam said. "He's still out there somewhere, but he kidnapped me and some other kids and was taking turns killing us. I got away somehow, but so did he." Sam said. Dean was shocked. They had killed Yellow Eyes a long time ago. But then again, this wasn't his time, this was another. That's when there was a heavy pounding on the door.

"Sam!" John yelled.

"Dad!" Sam yelled. He went running for the door.

"No! Sam!" Dean yelled. Sam opened the door, only to be greeted by someone who wasn't John. Dean ran in just as Sam's body jumped and then fell to the ground.

"Finally." The guy said, his eyes flashing yellow as he looked at Dean. "Piece of shit brat was annoying the hell out of me." Yellow Eyes began walking to Dean, but there was a bright flash.

Dean set up and looked around. He wasn't sure what had happened, but it worried him. He looked around to realize that he was still at Bobby's. He got off the bed and opened the door to see Sam, alive and well, coming up the stairs. He had a bag in his hand, which had a pie container.

"I'm sorry Dean." Sam said. "Sorry I forgot to put gas in the car." He said. Dean ignored the pie and hugged Sam. His little brother.

**:: The End ::**

**A/N: A little bunny that my muse planted into my head. It was just hoping around and begging to be fed so it could grow into a story. So here it is. Please review! ****J**


End file.
